


consent is sexy

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: The Noble Dead Saga - Barb and J.C. Hendee
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Trans Magiere, consent talk, i haven't solidified my headcanons quite yet, may be some form of asexual as well, she's nb she just hasn't figured it out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Consent is sexy, but those conversations aren't always the easiest.





	consent is sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm the first person to write for this fandom on Ao3 and I only know of two other fics total on FF.net. Shoutout to anyone who reads this, I am very specific in my needs and the shit I write.

Leesil honestly hadn’t been expecting things to happen so fast. The biting comment had been a joke because he hadn’t known how to end the fucking conversation. So when the kissing had gotten heated and the clothes had started coming off it had been a pleasant surprise. But as things moved further and hands started moving further and downwards, Magiere sat up abruptly sitting back hard on Leesil’s legs.

“I’m no expert in foreplay, but boney ass meets boney calves usually isn’t how things go.”

The look Magiere gave him was disbelieving at best. Then her gaze dropped and she sighed. “This isn’t feeling like I expected it to.”

Leesil propped himself up on his elbows. “What did you expect?”

“I don’t know, I thought I’d feel more… something…”

“Do you not want to do this?” Leesil asked, because if Magiere didn’t want to do this anymore they could save it for another time.

“I thought I did.”

“It’s okay if you changed your mind,” Leesil said.

“I don’t think I have, but…” Magiere trailed off.

“Something’s changed and I don’t want to continue with you uncomfortable so we should figure out what’s wrong.”

Magiere scowled and then swung her legs over the edge of the cot and got to her feet. “Then we might as well not do this.”

“We’ll never get around to anything if we don’t talk about it,” Leesil said, sitting up properly. “And, clearly, if we try to do anything without talking about it, it will be unpleasant for both of us.”

Magiere huffed, but she turned back around to face Leesil.

Leesil was silent, waiting for Magiere to make the first move in saying something, because he didn’t want to end up guiding her to something she didn’t want to do.

“I don’t like the idea, of _that_ ,” she gestured to Leesil’s crotch, “inside me.”

“Okay.” That was a start. “We can do other things then. There _are_ plenty of other things to do.” He was half tempted to make a joke, but an ill placed joke before a serious conversation had been settled could very well ruin this new thing cropping up between them.

Magiere shifted where she stood hands, coming to rest on her hips and Leesil was a little awestruck at how Magiere could hold such a commanding presence completely naked. Leesil, on the other hand, always felt like he’d lost half of his dignity when he was nude.

“I don’t think I want a lecture on more weird sex things,” Magiere said after another moment.

Leesil grimaced, she was no doubt referring to the brothel comments he’d made several days ago. “It’s nothing weird, I promise,” he said. “But what do you when you pleasure yourself, what do you like?”

Magiere frowned. “I… don’t, really. I’ve… explored myself certainly and I know what places feel good, but I never really… I’ve never really felt the need to…” she groaned, exasperated. “I don’t know.”

“That’s a place to start then,” Leesil said. “You can dictate everything you want from me and my penis doesn’t have to go anywhere near your nethers.”

“And if I don’t want to do anything tonight?”

Leesil shrugged. “We do need to be up early tomorrow anyway, and I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time alone together in the future. What we did tonight was nice, but if you don’t want more we don’t have to do more. Besides, I’m only at half mast, which is much easier to ignore than full.”

Magiere gave Leesil a look that made him glad she wasn’t holding anything that could be used as a projectile.


End file.
